Wake up
by littlek2pretty
Summary: One of the most AWESOME Rima & Nagihiko fanfiction EVER!    p.s checkout my RATED M Squeal "Unthinkable" Squeal...


Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo chara but if I did I would put my myself as a character TeeHee

Owner: of my power of love ~ 3~dance with me l.u.c

**(P.S check out my profile to see actual RxN a must see for all fans)**

**Ages **

**Nagihiko:12**

**Rima: 11**

**I recommend you listen to**

**"Wake Up" by alica keys cause it goes with the story**

**~music in bold (^.^)~**  
(oh if u need the song link go to my profile)

One-shot

" We have a new student" The teacher announce eagerly.

A boy with sliver/purplish hair about 5,3ft sliver eyes and pale white skin

walked into the room with a small smile.

" this is Yuki Somha" she announced.(if u don't know him hes from fruit basket read it up!)

Everyone even the infamous Rima, Nagihiko, & Amu's eyes grew big.

"Prince charming!" Several girls squealed in excitement. Indeed he defiantly looked the part.

"Rima- chan please be Somha-sans guide for these first few weeks"

Before she could even protest, it was buried under the cries of now sad teary girls.

"okay you can you sit from beside Rima-chan, take Kyoko's seat, Kyoko take Alli's seat, & alli please get an extra desk & chair from the closet" they all did what they were told.

"Okay Somha-san please take your seat beside Rima-chan"

Yuki walked over & sat down before saying hello, then turned his attention to the front of the room.

Nagihiko narrowed his eyes giving him a suspicious look.

After class Rima took Yuki & guided him around her friends had ask if she wanted them to help but refused.

Finally school was over Rima didn't go to greenhouse that afternoon.

But they didn't have time to think about it cause straight after Utau called for help.

When they got their 30 X-eggs were everywhere & the victims were attacking from left to right.

"They're so many" Yaya exclaimed.

"Will need more power" Amu nodded signaling Nagihiko to call ikuto & Rima.

All together they transformed Amu & the others rushed to the action, while Nagihiko stayed behind taking out his cell.

"ohiyo, ikuto we need you at Town square pronto" before pressing the end button to dial again.

SLAM! Tadase was whacked to the ground by a wannbe basketball player.

The phone rang

Bang! Yaya got knocked out from the left.

"Hello" said a voice from the other line that caught his attention from his beatin friends.

"Rima! We need you at Town Square NOW!" he practically screamed.

"Sorry I'm a half way cross town" she replied.

"Then hurry up or Something!" he coxed back.

"Sorry I'm with someone right now"

"who?" asked curiously "Cant you ditch them" dodging a attack.

"Well Yuki-kun won't be able to find his way back" (he'll get lost)

"Just blow him off"

"I'll try to get their" she hanged up the phone.

WHAM! Something hit him unconscious.

Nagihiko felt a hand pull his bangs from his head. He reflected & jumped up.

"He's okay guys!" Yaya called to rest of them.

"What happen" he asked dizzyingly sitting back onto the ground.

"Oh, you got hit pretty bad" Amu answered "but ikuto came just in time to help me finish them off" smiling towards ikuto who was leaning on a tree.

Suddenly tapping feet were heard running in their direction.

"I'm here" said a exhausted Rima.

"You missed it" Tadase filled her in.

" Yah, we were almost killed!" shouted Nagihiko. Everyone was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

'Are you okay" said a concerned Yaya

"No thanks to her" okay he was definitely loosing his cool.

"Your being a bit rash, I'm sure she didn't mean to-" Tadase was cut off.

"Did you tell them the reason was because you were taking your precious boyfriend home" clenching his teeth.

(sweat drops) Now eveyone's stare was on Rima.

"That's non-sense" She glared back

"Not from our poof view" he grinded his teeth.

Thunder flash between their eyes towards each other declaring war.

The Next Day $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4$$

Rima stepped into the green house earlier than usual.

A calm and some what collected Nagihiko lifted his head away from his cake to see who

It was.

His eyes quickly turned cold with hurt & anger…..jealously? Much of the same thing happen to Rimas Anger & hurt.

"Yuki was looking for you" he said looking down to eat.

"So"

"So what?" he asked

"I don't care he'll find me….eventually" she shot.

"Just go to your little boyfriend cause obviously you don't care about anyone else"

he said shooting one arm straight from his side while using his other to hold him up from the table as he got up.

"I don't need a cross dresser to tell me who are my friends"

She said getting quiet piss making her clench her teeth slightly.

**You used to be my closest ally**

"Well at least don't turn my back on my friends!

Nagihiko said loosing some of his cool, walking up to her.

**In this cold cold world of deception and lies**

" Like you though **you** think I'm your friend"

Tip toeing up to him on the front of her shoes, inching closer to him as they continued traded insults from left to right.

**We would defend and protect one another  
**

"I HATE YOU!" they both yelled, now nose to nose.

**Now I can't tell if we're enemies **

Then they both shut their eyes tight before, capturing each others lips on their own.

**or lovers**

**[Bridge:]****  
So who's gonna rescue us from ourselves  
**

He grabbed her hair long beautiful sandy brown hair desperately pulling it towards him tying to get more contact.

******[Hook:]****  
When we gonna wake up baby?**

Rima snaked her arms around Nagihiko's dainty neck.

**When it's time for lovin'  
When we gonna wake up my baby?**

She dug her nails in as he hosed her up into a hug making, them moan.

**Before it's too late?  
**

After what seem like a half an hour

"I hate you" They whisper as they come up for air panting heavily. Only to reply back by crashing and slipping in tongues.

**[Verse 2:]****  
Oh, baby, where did we go wrong, baby?  
Did this cold, cold world turn us into stone?**

Rima and Nagihiko fought for dominance their wet saliva leaking down to her throats.

**Now all I battle is your ego and your pride  
It's ticking like a time bomb, ready too ignite**

He started to suck onto her tongue. Rewared with Rima's loud moan before returning the favor. 

**Hurtin' me to fight  
**

Somehow they found themselves close to a table. Nagihiko could feel it press his lower back.

**[Bridge:]****  
Who's gonna rescue us from ourselves**

**[Hook2:]****  
When we gonna wake up baby?  
It's time for lovin'**

He hosted her up in the hug more and more into their deep passionate kiss.

This burning pain and anticipation heckling on their bodies was getting to much to bare. 

**When it's time for lovin'  
Before it's too late?  
**

Then they heard a happy cry of joy.

NxR's eyes flue open realizing what they were doing. Quickly tore their heads head apart .

The other gardeins were coming down to door of the greenhouse.

**[Bridge:]****  
When the smoke clears  
What will be left for us but tears and pain  
Why must we argue over the same things**

Literally ripping away from each other panting & sweating, wiping drool on their uniforms.

**Just to make up and go back again  
It's never too late  
But it's been too long**

Nagihiko grabbed his cool, & calmness. While Rima picked up her passive attitude.

**Can't get it right when no one thinks they're wrong  
Gotta get out of bed  
And take a look at what's going on  
**

The others came in.

"Don't ever do that again" Rima glared

"Like i would" Nagihiko looked back.

**[Hook and out]**

**When we gonna wake up baby?  
When it's time for lovin'**

"Are you guys still fighting" Amu sighed.

" Come on lets forget, yesterday and eat CAKE!" Yaya suggested picking up the closest pastries.

**When we gonna wake up my baby?  
Before it's too late?  
**

"um… Rima-san" Yuki called from the front door.

Everyone's attention quickly turned to him.

"Can you show me were the art rooms is" He asked with a small voice.

"Sure" she answered suddenly appearing next to him making him slightly jump.

The two figures walked out of sight.

Me: Okay so I have a Rate M squeal to this called "unthinkable" check it out =)

Please READ & REVIEW!

Sincerely, London aka nobu-chan age 14 =3


End file.
